El Renacer de un Antiguo guerrero
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que los elegidos derrotaron a apocalimon, pero ahora tendras que combatir nuevamente, pero no combatiran con cualquier enemigo, pelearan con alguienq ue lelga a superar la fuerza de los mismos caballeros Reales
1. De Regreso al Digimundo

Hola, bueno este fue el primer fic que e escrito, y ahora uqe lo ando reescribiendo y corrigiendo algunas cosas se me ocurrio subirlo apra compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste

* * *

_**Intro**_

_La leyenda dice que el guerrero legendario regresara siempre que las fuerzas de las tinieblas intenten apoderarse del mundo, se cuenta que con un revés de la mano era capaz de desgarrar el cielo y de una sola patada podía de hacer mil grietas en el suelo, su fuerza era tan inmensa que incluso el mismo llego a atemorizarse de sus propios poderes, así que encerró todo ese poder distribuyéndolo en 7 gemas sagradas, hoy en día el digimundo vive en paz, pero si las fuerzas de las tinieblas regresaran para amenazarlo este poderoso guerrero regresara para salvarlo_

_**Capítulo I: De regreso al Digimundo**_

_**En algún lugar del Digimundo**_

En uno de los 7 Templos sagrados que existe en el digimundo dos de los digimons más poderosos que custodian las gemas sagradas estaban teniendo una feroz batalla

- ¡Caiusimon!, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntaba el monarca de la luz mientras se defendía de los ataques de Caisimón

- No es obvio, quiero las gemas para mi, así que no hagamos esto mas difícil y dame tu gema de una buena vez- le dijo el monarca oscuro dispuesto a matar a su compañero

- Caiusmon, se supone que tu eres uno de los 7 monarcas que protegen las gemas del poder de las tinieblas, ¿Por qué quieres apoderarte de ella?- dijo Kurazmon tratando de razonar con su amigo

- Para conseguir el poder absoluto, así no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme

- No te lo permitiré, Castigo Divino– Kurazmon ataco a Caiusmon pero este esquivo el ataque fácilmente

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, ahora es mi turno, Núcleo Oscuro- el ataque de Caiusmon le dio directo a Kurazmon dejándolo demasiado débil- estas demasiado débil para continuar, así que dame la gema de la luz y te perdonare la vida- le dijo al digimon que ya se encontraba moribundo cuando este se empieza a reír burlándose de Caiusmon

- Lamento desilusionarte Caiusmon, pero yo ya no poseo la gema, sus poderes ya han regresado a su verdadero dueño, asi que será mejor que te resignes a tus planes

Kurazmon solo se burlaba de Caiusmon mientras su cuerpo se convertía poco a poco en datos hasta al fin desaparecer dejando realmente furioso a Caiusmon

- Ese estúpido de Kurazmon, si el elegido a regresado entonces mis planes se verán afectados- Caiusmon se quedo pensando por un rato cuando una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro- por supuesto, aun tengo una pequeña oportunidad, pero todo debe salir a la perfección, y una vez que el supuesto guerrero haya sido eliminado nadie se interpondrá en mis planes, ni siquiera eso estúpidos niños elegidos- Caiusmon se río a carcajadas hasta desaparecer en las sombras

_**Odaiba, dos semanas después**_

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra MaloMyotismon, desde ese momento todos vivían en armonía , esa tarde cierto chico de pelo castaño se encontraba en un partido muy importante contra la escuela preparatoria de kyoto , Tai era el capitán del equipo y el mejor jugador, pero a pesar de eso la otra escuela le estaba dando una buena batalla, mientras el jugaba una hermosa chica de pelo naranja y ojos color miel lo animaba desde las gradas del estadio, el marcador aun seguía 1-0 favor kyoto, pero el partido dio un giro cuando lograron meter el gol empatando el marcador, ahora estaban 1-1 y faltaban poco tiempo para que acabara el partido, cuando el jugador número 10 Taichi Yagami se acercaba poco a poco a la portería de kyoto

- Vamos Tai, tu puedes- se decía la pelirroja así misma mientras miraba como su amigo se dirigía por el gol

El Partido ya casi llegaba a su fin, pero en los últimos segundos del partido Tai logro anotar el gol ganador haciendo que toda la multitud enloqueciera por la victoria de Odaiba, unos minutos mas tarde todos abandonaban el estadio poco a poco a excepción de cierta pelirroja que se quedo para felicitar a su amigo, cuando lo ve salir de los vestidores por lo cual se acerca a saludarlo

- Hola Tai, Felicidades por haber ganado el partido

- ¡Sora!- exclamo el castaño feliz, me alegra que estés aquí

- Sabes que no me perdería un partido tuyo-le dijo Sora con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese rubio oxigenado?, pensé que también etaria aquí- pregunto el portador del valor al ver que Sora venia sola

- Bueno tubo un pequeño problema con su banda, así que no pudo venir

- Ya veo- dijo un poco decepcionado- me hubiera gustado que todos hubieran venido, ni siquiera Kari vino al partido

- Tienes razón, últimamente todos nos hemos distanciado, pero anímate Tai, ya casi es verano, ¿podríamos ir todos de vacaciones como en los viejo tiempo?- dijo la pelirroja para animar a su amigo

- Sabes tienes razón, no debo desanimarme por eso- dijo el castaño para después sacar su balón de su maleta- ¿Qué tal un pequeño partido?, por los viejos tiempos, amenos que ya hayas olvidado cómo jugar

- En tus sueños Yagami, solo pro que haya dejado el soccer no quiere decir que no te haga morder el polvo- le contesta la pelirroja con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro

- Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

Tai tomo el balón para empezar a correr mientras esquivaba algunos conos que se encontraban en el campo de práctica y justo a unos metros de la portería hizo un tiro para meter gol pero el balón pego en el travesaño de la portería, por lo que pensó que seria un oportunidad para impresionar a su amiga e intento hacer una chilena, pero no logro agarrar mucho impulso por lo que termino embarrado en el pasto haciendo que la pelirroja se riera de el

- No te burles- le decía el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¿crees poderlo hacer mejor que yo?

- Solo mira y aprende Yagami

- Sora tomo el balón y empezó a dominarlo como toda una profesional por lo que Tai se quedó impresionado por las habilidades de su amiga, Sora intento repetir la jugada que quería hacer Tai, pero para desgracia de ella dio un mal paso torciéndose el tobillo por lo que Tai va corriendo a donde estaba ella

- Sora, ¿estas bien?- le pregunta el castaño preocupado?

- Si, tan solo fue una caída- dijo la pelirroja tratándose de levantar pero le fue imposible por el dolor

- No te muevas, déjame echar un vistazo- dijo Tai mientras revisaba el tobillo de Sora- parece que solo esta hinchado, veraz que para mañana eraras mejor, pero creo qué tendré que llevarte a la enfermería para estar más seguros

- No es necesario, mira estoy bien- dijo tratándose de levantar, pero perdió el equilibrio por lo que cayó en los brazos del castaño haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran- lo siento Tai

- Creo que será mejor que llame a Matt para que venga por ti- dijo mientras sacaba su celular pero pudo notar que su amiga había cambiado su cara por una de tristeza- ¿Qué pasa Sora?

- Veras…- intento decirle la verdad a su amigo pero en vez de eso se quedo mirando el suelo

- ¿acaso paso algo entre tu y matt?- pregunto ante la actitud extraña de su amiga

- Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, las cosas entre el y yo ya no estaban funcionando bien, así que terminamos

Cuando Tai escucho eso se sintió feliz, pero trato de ocultar ese sentimiento para no causar un problema, pensó que esa tal vez sería su oportunidad de decirle a Sora que la amaba, pero también pensó que probablemente ella seguía amando a Matt, Tai estaba realmente confundido en ese momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sora la cual s ele quedaba viendo raro

- La tierra llamando a Tai, ¿estas bien?- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de sus ojos

- Perdona, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento

- ¿algo te está pasando verdad?

- Bueno, es que estaba pensando en alguien- dijo un poco apenado pero cuando lo dijo Sora se sintió triste por dentro, pero trato de disimularlo

- No sabia que te gustara alguien, ¿me podrías decir quien es?- pregunto curiosa

Tai no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, el quisiera decirle lo que sentía, pero tenia miedo de que lo rechacen y arruinar esa amistad que a tenido con Sora desde que eran pequeño, realmente estaba confundido, quería decirle pero un nudo se formo en su garganta impidiéndolo hablar, pero cuando por fin se armo de valor para decirle ambos son interrumpidos por el sonido de sus digibice

- ¡mi digibice esta brillando!

- Esto es raro, ¿Por qué estarán brillando?- dijo Tai confundido

Ambos trataron de descubrir que es lo que le pasaba a sus digibice, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo una gran Luz envuelve a ambos chicos para después ser absorbidos por la misma


	2. viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos

bien aqui les traigo el segundo cap del fic, espero els guste

* * *

**_Capítulo II: viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos_**

Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 horas desde que Tai y sora fueron absorbidos por esa extraña Luz, ambos se encontraban inconscientes hasta que el castaño empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba lentamente mientras observaba la zona para después ver a Sora que se encontraba a su lado inconsciente por lo que trato de despertarla- oye Sora, despierta- dijo el castaño para despertar a su amiga por lo que ella empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco

- Tai- dijo al ver a su amigo enfrente de ella para después ver la zona- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Me gustaría saberlo, pero si quieres mi opinión creo que estamos en el digimundo

- ¡El Digimundo!, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

- No lo sé, tal vez la puerta se abrió por alguna razón, será mejor que investiguemos la zona

- De acuerdo- Sora se intento levantar cuando su tobillo le empieza a doler- creo que no podre caminar, ¿Por qué no vas a investigar solo?

- No pienso dejarte aquí sola- Tai se acerca a ella para después cargarla en su espalda por lo que Sora se sonroja un poco- ¿estás cómoda?

- Tai enserio no tienes que hacer eso

- Cierto, pero de todas formas lo hago, ahora vámonos

Tai estuvo caminando por un largo rato esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos digimons pero parece que su búsqueda fue en vano por lo que decidió descansar un rato, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente Sora nota que algo se escondía detrás de unos arbustos

- Tai, hay algo ahí escondido- dijo un poco asustada

- Quédate detrás de mi- le dijo a su amiga para tranquilizarla para después acercare al arbusto- _`mierda, ojala Agumon estuviera aquí, no importa, tratare de proteger a sora a toda costa'_ – se dijo para si mismo el castaño

Tai se fue acercando poco a poco a los arbustos esperando que no sea ningún enemigo peligroso, y justo cuando se asoma a ver un viejo amigo salta de los arbustos dándole un gran susto al castaño

- ¡Tai, que bueno verte¡- dijo el dinosaurio amarillo saltando a los brazos de su amigo

- Agumon, que susto me diste- le dijo mientras se recuperaba de la impresión- también me alegra verte amigo

- Será mejor que vallamos a donde están los demás

- ¿los demás?, ¿a que te refieres amigo?- pregunto el castaño confundido cuando llega Biyomon saltando hacia Sora

- ¡Sora!- exclamo Biyomon feliz al ver a su compañera

- Biyomon que bueno verte, veo que has crecido mucho- le dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amiga cuando les llama por detrás

- Que bueno encéntralos niños elegidos, los e estado buscando por todas partes

- Sr Gennai, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- le dijo la pelirroja saludando al ermitaño que tal parece que estaba rejuvenecido

- ¿acaso tú nos trajiste aquí Gennai?

- Así es Tai, pero les explicare todo después, ahora tenemos que irnos, por cierto creó qué tendremos que curar ese tobillo Sora

Ambos siguieron a Gennai hasta llegar a un lugar conocido para ellos, el castillo de Piximon por lo cual Tai miro con desagrado al ver nuevamente todas las escaleras que había que subir, pero no le quedo otra opción mas que subir teniendo que cargar a Sora en su espalda, después de un rato Tai ya estaba llegando a la cima, pero parecía que ya se encontraba demasiado cansado para continuar

- No puede ser, no pudieron poner un ascensor por aquí- dijo el castaño quejándose

- Vamos Tai no te quejes, ya casi llegamos

- Si, para ti es fácil decirlo, yo te vengo cargando

- ¿me estás diciendo que estoy demasiado pesada?- dijo la pelirroja un poco enojada

- Yo no dije eso, solo dije que se me hace difícil subir contigo en la espalda

- Entonces estás diciendo que soy una molestia para ti- dijo alzando su tono de voz

- Por favor Sora no quiero empezar una pelea, tu siempre malinterpretas las cosas

- Eso piensas bien entonces ni pienses en hablarme ahora- dijo volteando su mirada hacia otra dirección

Sora estaba enojada con Tai por lo que no quiso dirigirle la palabra, entre ellos había un gran silencio, cuando Tai rompe ese gran silencio

- Lo siento Sora, no fue mi intención decirte eso- le dijo disculpándose pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la pelirroja- sabes algo, te ves preciosa cuando estas enojada – esto causo que Sora se sonrojara un poco

- Lo dices enserio Tai

- Claro, ¿cuándo te he dicho mentiras?

- Bueno si te digo me podría tardar un rato- comento en tono de broma

- Bueno no me contestes- el comentario de Tai hizo que Sora se empezara a reír – será mejor que continuemos o nunca llegaremos

Tai sitio caminando cuando al fin llego a la cima en ese instante ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos

- ¡Genial , todos están aquí!- dijo el castaño emocionado

- Tan tarde como siempre Tai, tu nunca cambias, por cierto perdónanos por no haber ido al partido, pero conociéndote de seguro perdieron por tu culpa- le comenta el rubio a su amigo con sarcasmo

- Si , también me alegra verte Yamato

- Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas cargando a Sora?

- Es cierto, te llevare con Joe para que revise tu tobillo

El castaño llevo a su amiga con Joe para que pudiera revisar su tobillo, a pesar de ser tan solo un estudiante de medicina Joe ya tenía toda la práctica de un medico profesional, así que se puso a revisar el tobillo de la pelirroja inmediatamente

- No es nada grave Sora, tan solo necesitas estar en reposo y veras que para mañana ya estarás mejor- dijo mientras vendaba su tobillo

- Gracias Joe, ya me siento mejor

- No hay problema Sora, bueno si me necesitas llámame- dijo para después ir a donde estaban los demás dejando a Sora para que descansará cuando una chica pelirosa se acerco a ella

- Hola amiga, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo feliz por ver a su amiga

- Hola mimi, ¿Cómo te a ido?

- Bien, no me quejo de nada- dijo para después sentarse al lado de la pelirroja- y dime, ¿Qué hacías a solas con Tai?- le pregunta curiosa por lo cual sora se pone tan roja como un tomate

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?, sabes que el y yo tan solo somos amigos

- Por supuesto, por eso te trajo cargando hasta aquí ¿verdad?

- Lo que pasa es que no podía caminar bien por mi tobillo, así que el se ofreció a llevarme- le responde poniéndose cada vez mas y mas nerviosa

- Tranquilízate Sora, no te tienes que poner así solo era una pregunta, yo se que tu estas con Matt

- Bueno- dijo titubeando un poco- lo que pasa es que matt y terminamos

- Es una lastima, hacían una linda pareja, pero tómalo por el lado amable, así nadie se interpondrá entre tu y Tai

- ¿a que te refieres mimi?- pregunto aun un poco sonrojada mientras volteaba a ver al castaño que como siempre se encontraba discutiendo con Matt

- Nada, olvídalo amiga

Mimi se levanto de su asiento dejando a Sora sola en sus pensamientos cuando el Sr. Gennai llama a todos

- supongo que todos deben de tener hambre, ¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor?

- Por supuesto, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo el castaño que inmediatamente entro a comer

Todos pasaron al comedor dispuestos a cenar algo, pero cuando todos se sentaron un viejo amigo entro para saludarlos

- Niños elegidos pii, que bueno que hayan llegado pii- dijo un pequeño digimon rosado

- ¡Piximon!- dijeron todos al unisonó

- Ya tendremos tiempo para saludar pii, ahora tienen una misión qué cumplir pii

- ¿misión?, ¿de qué diablos nos estás hablando?- dijo el castaño sin entender lo que decia Piximon

- No me digas que no les has dicho nada Gennai pii

- De hecho se los pensaba decir después de comer

- Bien, ahora si estoy realmente confundido, ¿nos podrían decir que es lo que está pasando?

El castaño se le quedo viendo a Gennai esperando a que este les respondiera todas sus preguntas hasta que este por fin accedió y les empezó a contar toda la historia a los elegidos

- No les quería decir nada aun, pero creo que no tengo opción, el digimundo esta nuevamente en peligro de ser destruido

- Valla que sorpresa- dijo el castaño con sarcasmo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora Sr. Gennai?- pregunto curiosos Izzi

- Bien les contare todo, hace mucho existió una poderosa espada, su nombre era Zangetzu, esta espada era capaz de destruir todo a su paso, por varios siglos su poder fue utilizado por las fuerzas de las tinieblas causando solo muerte y destrucción, hasta que un valiente guerrero logro exterminar a las tinieblas sellando el poder de Zangetzu para que nadie pudiera utilizarla de nuevo, pero desgraciadamente alguien intenta apoderarse del poder de la espada

- ¿de quién se trata esta vez?

- De uno de los digimons más fuerte que existe, se podría decir que su fuerza llega a superar la de los Royal Knight, su nombre es Caiusmon- Gennai se quedo callado por un momento pensado para después volver a dirigir la palabra- no importa lo que pase, tienen que impedir que Caiusmon consiga la espada porque si no solo este mundo correrá riesgo…también el suyo

- Tranquilízate Gennai, sabes que podrán contar con nosotros en lo que sea- dijo el líder del grupo por lo que los demás asistieron

- Se que lo harán chicos, confió plenamente en ustedes- comentaba Gennai cuando es interrumpido por Piximon

- Bien chicos, ya es hora de que vallan a dormir, mañana les espera un día pesado piii

- Esto no es justo, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo el castaño quejándose ganándose un golpe de Piximon

- Ya no te quejas mas Tai o mañana te dejare sin desayunar, piii

Unos minutos más tarde Piximon llevo a todos a la habitación donde dormirían, pero para desgracia de Tai y Sora la habitación ya se había llenado y ellos ya no cambian

- Genial, no me digas que tendré que dormir al aire libre- comento Tai quejándose por lo que Piximon le dio otro golpe con su báculo

- La verdad no sería mala idea Tai piii, pero no tendrás que preocuparte por eso piii, tu y sora dormirán en otra habitación piii- dijo el pequeño digimon por lo que Tai se puso rojo y empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso

- Quieres decir ella y yo durmiendo en una sola habitación juntos- dijo titubeando

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tai?, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, cuando éramos más pequeños siempre te quedabas a dormir en mi casa

- ¿ el se quedaba a dormir en tu casa?- exclamo el rubio sorprendido pero mimi pudo notar que el rubio estaba un poco celoso

- De que te sorprendes Yamato, eso fue hace mucho, además tu también debiste quedarte a dormir en su casa aunque sea una vez- dijo el castaño para fastidiarlo

- Bueno ya basta de discusiones piii, ahora necesitan dormir bien piii

Tai no podía creer que dormiría en la misma habitación con Sora, el sabia que esta vez era diferente a cuando eran niños ya que aunque se sentía feliz se sentía un poco incomodo, mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del castillo Gennai se encontraba meditando cuando alguien llega a interrumpirlo

- Llegas tarde Leomon- dijo al sentir la presencia del digimon

- Perdona la tardanza, pero me costo trabajo encontrar el rastro de Caiusmon y sus lacayos, por desgracia no pude encontrar su guarida- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- veo que los niños elegidos han llegado

- Así es, no quería que nuevamente estuvieran en una batalla, pero desgraciadamente ese es el destino de los elegidos

- Supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero estas seguro de que uno de ellos es la reencarnación del guerrero legendario?

- Por supuesto, aunque sus poderes todavía no han despertado

- Solo esperemos que ellos puedan detener a Caiusmon ellos solos, si el consigue la Zangetzu todo estará perdido

- Debes tener fe amigo, recuerda que todos ellos han salvado varias veces al digimundo, estoy seguro que lo conseguirán- dijo para después volver a su meditación


	3. La Aparicion de VictoryGreymon

Hola como estan, bueno me e tardado un poco pero aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic, espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo III: Una Nueva Digievolucion, La Aparición de VictroyGreymon**

Ya era media noche, todos ya se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de cierto chico castaño, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación con Sora Tai no podía Conciliar el sueño aunque también los fuertes ronquidos de Agumon tenían que ver un poco, Tai se levanto de la cama tratando de no despertar a su amigo o a Sora para salir a tomar un poco fresco, pero a pesar de sus intentos la pelirroja noto la salida de su amigo, se le veía un poco inquieto y fue a ver que le sucedía.

- ¿Pasa algo Tai?- pregunto Sora curiosa de lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

- Perdona si te desperté, no podía dormir así que decidí Salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco, además es una bella noche- dijo el castaño sin apartar la mirada del cielo

- Cierto no siempre se puede admirar un cielo así, mira cuantas estrellas, ojala se viera así en Odaiba – comento la pelirroja volteando su mirada hacia el cielo

Ambos chicos estuvieron mirando el cielo un rato pero Tai viro su mirada hacia Sora, se veía realmente hermosa bajo la Luz de la estrellas, podía mirarla por un largo rato si no fuera porque ella noto que la estaba mirando así que Tai volteo rápido su mirada hacia otro lado aunque se le veía un poco sonrojado

- Sabes Tai, últimamente has estado actuando muy raro

- Tú crees, no lo había notado – dijo el castaño un poco nervioso, Sora solo se le quedaba viendo su amigo extrañada por su actitud, sabia que algo le sucedía

- Algo te está pasando Tai – dijo la pelirroja ya que conocía al castaño a la perfección, Tai no sabía qué hacer quería decirle en ese momento lo que él sentía pero se sentía inseguro, pero trato de controlar esos nervios y se disponía a declararle sus sentimientos paro antes de que pudiera decir algo un extraño temblor los interrumpió alertando a ambos chicos para después despertar a sus digimons - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto alarmada

- No estoy seguro, pero sea o que sea no es amigable – comento el castaño cuando a lo lejos nota una extraña sombra que se hiba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente visible dejando totalmente estupefacto a Tai- ¡Imposible! Es…

- Black Wargreymon – dijo la pelirroja completando la frase de Tai - pero cómo es posible Qué este vivo – comento la pelirroja confundida cuando Tai se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla

- no te acerques Sora, no parece ser el Black Wargreymon que conocíamos – dijo el castaño mientras miraba los ojos del digimon los cuales parecían estar poseídos cuando este se acerca a ellos

- nuevamente los encuentro, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ustedes, tengo una misión importante que cumplir

- ¿de qué misión nos estás hablando? – pregunto el castaño confundido

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia , así que no me estorben – Black Wargreymon estaba dispuesto a atacarlos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Agumon lo ataco con su flama bebe seguida de Biyomon deteniendo su ataque

- ¿se encuentran bien Tai? – pregunto el dinosaurio naranja poniéndose en posición ofensiva al igual que Biyomon

- Tranquilo amigo, estamos bien gracias a ustedes, pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con el

Agumon no entendía lo que su amigo le decía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Black Wargreymon lo ataca, por suerte Agumon logro esquivarlo saliendo ileso, no tubo otra opción mas que pelear con el por lo cual este digievoluciono a Wargreymon esperando tener una pelea equilibrada

- ¿Qué pasa Black Wargreymon?, ¿acaso no nos recuerdas?

- Por supuesto que si, tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente – dijo el digimon negro sin dejar de atacar a Wargreymon pero este solo esquivaba sus ataques

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres pelearemos, pero yo decidiré el campo de batalla – comento Wargreymon lanzando a su oponente lejos del castillo para después ir tras el

Tai y Sora solo se quedaron mirando como ambos digimons se alejaban, aunque el castaño sabía que Wargreymon podía tener controlada la situación tenía que ir con él para apoyarlo pero sabía que Sora no estaba en las mejores condiciones para correr así que pensaba decirle que se quedara cuando todos sus amigos salen para investigar aquél alboroto de hace un rato

- Chicos, ¿están bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado? – pregunto un Matt inquieto pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que ambos se encontraban bien

- No se preocupen, afortunadamente estamos bien, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de darles explicaciones, tengo que alcanzar a Wargreymon lo antes posible – comento el castaño a punto de irse pero Matt lo detuvo esperando una buena respuesta del castaño, Tai no tuvo otra opción más que decirles lo que había sucedido dejando sorprendidos a todos sus amigos

- ¿Black Wargreymon?, pero eso es imposible, ¿están seguros que se trata del mismo que conocemos? – dijo Tentomon sorprendido a lo que había dicho Tai

- Bien no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que ir a ayudarlo – comento el castaño cuando es interrumpido por Matt

- Tranquilízate viejo yo iré contigo, no dejare que te lleves toda la diversión

- Mi Hermano tiene razón Tai, es mejor que todos vallamos a investigar lo que sucede, además tenemos que averiguar qué era lo que BlackWargreymon estaba buscando aquí

- De acuerdo chicos, vallamos todos – comento el castaño para después acercarse a su amiga – Sora creo que es mejor que tú te quedes aquí, tu tobillo aun no se encuentra en buenas condiciones – dijo Tai alterando a su amiga

- de que estás hablando Tai, mi tobillo se encuentra bien no creo que sea un impedimento para ir a ayudarlos- decía la pelirroja tratando de convencer al moreno pero este la interrumpe

- por favor Sora no quiero que te lastimen, no soportaría ver que salieras Herida por mi culpa

Sora miro directo a los ojos de Tai comprendiendo lo que él decía, sabia que el la protegería a toda costa así que accedió a quedarse junto a Mimi y Kari esperando que Tai regresara sano y salvo, los equipos se dividieron en dos, Tai y Matt los cuales irían por tierra e Izzi y TK que irían por aire, Joe pudo ir con los demás pero prefirió quedarse con las chicas así los dos grupos partieron en búsqueda de Black Wargreymon

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Tai y Matt hiban en la espalda de Garurumon pero el bosque donde estaban era demasiado grande y era muy fácil perderse, por suerte Wargreymon y Black Wargreymon habían dejado un gran rastro así que empezaron a seguirlo llegando al lugar de la batalla, parece que Wargreymon tenía algunos problemas así que Garurumon digievoluciono a Metal Garurumon para ir a ayudarlo, mientras tanto en el castillo de Piximon Sora no dejaba de preocuparse por Tai, tenía que haber ido con el, ella no soporto mas y se levantó para ir a buscar a Tai y los demás

- ¿Qué sucede Sora? – le pregunto el peli azul extrañado por su actitud

- No puedo soportarlo mas sempai, tengo que ir a ver como se encuentran los demás

- No vallas es muy peligroso, te aseguro que todos se encuentran bien no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Joe tratando de que Sora se quedara pero no tuvo mucho éxito

- Lo siento Joe pero es algo que tengo que hacer – Sora le dijo a Biyomon que digievolucionara para después subirse a una de las patas de Birdramon para ir a buscar a los demás mientras Joe solo miraba como se alejaba

- Es igual de necia que Tai- se dijo así mismo para después soltar un gran suspiro- supongo que tengo que ir tras ella

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla las cosas se veían difíciles, a pesar de ser dos contra uno Black Wargreymon tenía la ventaja total sobre ellos, Metal Garurumon le lanzo un misil pero este logro desviarlo nuevamente hacia Wargreymon y después lanzarle un Black Terra Force a Metal Garurumon, ambos digimons estaban demasiado cansados para continuar, pero no se darían por vencidos tan fácil, Tai y Matt solo veía como sus digimons eran humillados, querían hacer algo al respecto pero no sabían que cuando notan que alguien se acerca desde el cielo, pensaron que se trataba de Izzi y TK pero la expresión de Tai cambio al ver que se trataba de Birdramon y Sora, el esperaba que BlackWargreymon no las viera y no las atacara pero para desgracia suya Birdramon lanzo sus meteoros fugases hacia el haciendo notar su presencia

- ¿Chicos están bien? – pregunto la portadora del amor corriendo hacia ellos

- Maldición Sora, no debiste haber venido, te dije que te quedaras con los demás

- Vamos Tai tenía que venir, mira como está Wargreymon, el ya no se encuentra en las condiciones para luchar - dijo Sora cuando ve que Birdramon es derrotada por BlackWargreymon haciendo que regresara a ser Birdramon, Sora no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia donde estaba ella para después cargarla entre sus brazos – ¿Biyomon estas bien?- pregunto una preocupada Sora

- Perdóname Sora, era más fuerte que yo – dijo la polluela rosa para después quedar inconsciente

- Ya me canse de tantos estorbos, será mejor que me encargue de una vez de ustedes – Black Wargreymon se acercaba lentamente hacia Sora y Biyomon cuando Wargreymon lo atacó por detrás para llamar su atención pero desgraciadamente este apenas podía mantenerse en pie- casi me olvido de ti, supongo que es mejor si te elimino a ti primero – BlackWargreymon estaba a punto de enterrarle sus Dramon Killer a Wargreymon pero el castaño se interpone en el ataqué saliendo con su brazo herido- ¿que haces?, ¿acaso crees que puedes defender a este debilucho?, me ahorraras trabajo y los eliminare a la vez

- Haz lo que quieras, Wargreymon es mi amigo y no me importa morir con el si es necesario – comento el castaño el cual presionaba la herida que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, como siempre su mirada reflejaba ese coraje que siempre a caracterizado al castaño, Black Wargreymon decidió cumplir la voluntad de Tai y acabar de una vez con ellos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una extraña aura empezó a cubrir al castaño dejando sorprendido al digimon negro, cuando nota que Wargreymon también es cubierto por esa extraña aura

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – decía un confundido BlackWargreymon sin dejar de apartar su mirada de Wargreymon

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando cuando la aura que cubría a ambos se desvanece pero habían notado que el castaño había desaparecido además de que la apariencia de Wargreymon había cambiado totalmente además de que portaba una enorme espada, ya no parecía ser Wargreymon

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –pregunto BlackWargreymon tan confundido como todos

- Soy VictoryGreymon, y tu perdición

- ¿VictoryGreymon?, ¿y dónde está Tai? – preguntaba la pelirroja buscando en todas partes a sus amigo pero no había rastro de él, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra

- Bien no importa que hayas cambiado Digievolucionado nuevamente, no cambiara nada, Torbellino Oscuro- Black Wargreymon trato de atacar a VictoryGreymon pero el logro detener su ataque con su espada

- Te dije que yo era tu perdición, Dramon Breaker- VictoryGreymon utilizo su espada para atacar a BlackWargreymon causándole un gran daño

Todos estaban impresionados por la fuerza de VictoryGreymon, incluso podría ser mas fuerte que el mismo Omegamon, una nueva batalla comenzaba entre VictoryGreymon y Black Wargreymon y esta vez VictoryGreymon tenía la ventaja tota ya que le estaba dando una paliza a BlackWargreymon cuando decidió utilizar su mayor técnica, coloco la espada en sus brazos para después empezar a concentrar toda la energía de la tierra en ella al igual que el Terra Force creando una gran espada de energía para después mencionar el nombre del ataque, "Trident Gaia" VictoryGreymon estaba listo para acabar con BlackWargreymon cuando un extraño digimon detiene su ataque con sus solas manos deteniendo la batalla

- Perdonen por detener tu pequeño juego, pero el amo está impaciente, ¿has encontrado al elegido? – pregunto el extraño digimon el cual portaba una metralleta en la espalda

- Tranquilo Astamon, lo acabo de encontrar – comento el Digimon oscuro señalando hacia donde estaba VictoryGreymon

- Sera mejor que nos vallamos, luego le entregaras cuentas a Caiusmon – dijo Astamon para que después ambos Digimons desaparecieran en las sombras de la noche

Matt y Sora estaban confundidos con la llegada de Astamon cuando recuerdan a su amigo, tenían que ir a buscarlo pero cuando voltearon donde estaba VictoryGreymon vieron al castaño el cual estaba herido y al lado de un cansado Agumon así que ambos chicos corrieron a donde estaba el

- ¿estás bien viejo? – pregunto el rubio mientras ayudaba a Tai a levantarse

- Tranquilo sigo en una pieza, aunque eso fue más raro que la vez que comí el albondigón de mi mamá – comento de broma el castaño cuando Sora ve la Herida que tenia

- Tai, tu brazo…

- Tranquila, tan solo es un pequeño raspón – respondió el portador del valor para no alarmar a su amiga pero ella prefirió tratar la herida de Tai cuando el resto de sus amigos llegan esperando poder ayudar en algo, después de que Joe vendo el brazo de Tai todos querían una explicación de lo sucedido

- Créanos que no estamos muy seguros, de pronto Wargreymon evoluciono a un tal VictoryGreymon peor antes de que lograra derrotarlo otro digimon llego parando la batalla- respondió el rubio que estaba tan confundido como todos

- Bueno, no importa lo que haya pasado nosotros estamos aquí ellos no, eso cuenta como una victoria, yo digo que regresemos a dormir y después mañana pensar en lo ocurrido

- Supongo que tienes razón Tai, será mejor descansar un poco

Todos se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo para poder descansar un poco pero el castaño se quedo un momento mirando las estrella y eso lo noto Sora y fue a ver que sucedía

- ¿te pasa algo Tai?

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo – respondió el castaño para después voltea a mirar a Sora- oye Sora antes de que pase otra cosa quisiera decirte algo

- ¿Qué sucede Tai?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que siempre he estado enamo… antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el rubio llega interrumpiendo a Tai

- Oigan chicos, creo que no es seguro que se queden atrás – dijo el rubio cuando nota una actitud rara de su amigo ¿acaso interrumpí algo importante?

- Tranquilo Matt, no es nada- comento Tai con una mirada asesina hacia el rubio

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez de aquí

- Claro, enseguida te alcanzamos Matt- dijo la pelirroja para después volver con la platica al castaño- ¿no vienes?

- Me quedare un poco aquí, no te preocupes por mi

- Como quieras, te esperare ahí

Sora fue con los demás dejando solo al castaño, este solo se quedaba mirando su mano mientras se sumía por completo en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño tratando de encontrar una respuesta


	4. El Momento de la Duda

**Capítulo IV: EL momento de la Duda**

Sora se encontraba en lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un castillo, en frente tenia a un digimon oscuro que nunca había visto antes, también vio a un digimon peleando contra el, tardo un poco para reconocer que era VictoryGreymon, o amenos eso creía ya que se veía muy diferente a la vez que lo vio por primera vez esa noche, De repente el digimon Oscuro dejo la pelea y se dirigió hacia ella para lanzarle un ataque, Sora no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba completamente inmóvil en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar el impacto de aquel ataqué, pero justo antes de que el ataque llegara a ella vio a Tai colocándose frente a ella como escudo para recibir el impacto por ella, lo último que pudo ver fue como el castaño caía al piso lentamente antes de despertar de aquel sueño.

¿te encuentras bien Sora? – pregunto Biyomon al ver lo agitada que estaba su compañera

Menos mal, solo ha sido una pesadilla – dijo Sora al ver que se encontraba en el cuarto donde durmió anoche, volteo hacia la cama del castaño esperando encontrarlo dormido, pero lo único que vio fue su cama vacía - ¿A dónde fue Tai?

Hace rato que se levanto, a lo mejor está en el comedor con los demás

¿en el comedor?, no me digas que me he quedado dormida – dijo la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente de la cama

Sora salia de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor esperando encontrar ahí a los demás, y justo como había dicho Biyomon ahí los encontró a todos, sentados en la mesa esperando a que el desayuno sea servido cuando Tai ve a Sora en la entrada del comedor

Por fin despiertas bella durmiente – comento Tai dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga al ver que por fin se había levantado

Dime por que no me has despertado para avisarme – dijo la pelirroja sentándose frente a Tai

Bueno, te veías muy cómoda durmiendo en tu cama, así que no quise molestarte

¿Como esta tu brazo Tai?- pregunto Sora mirando la venda que tenia alrededor del brazo

Está bien, no fue más que un raspón, necesitan mucho mas para deshacerse de mi

Mientras el castaño platicaba con Sora Piximon entra en el comedor

Buenos días niños elegidos piii, espero que hayan dormido bien piii – dijo el pequeño digimon rosado al ver que todos se veían cansados- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? piii

Tranquilízate Piximon, solo estamos un poco cansados pero no es nada que un buen desayuno no pueda resolver – contesto el castaño

Tu solo piensas en comer Tai – replico la pelirroja regañando al castaño

Oye que esperabas, necesito desayunar bien para tener energías – contesto el castaño con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

Ni hablar Tai, nunca cambiaras

Oigan tortolos, ¿no creen que es muy temprano para que empiecen a discutir? – comento la pequeña hermana de Tai tratando de fastidiar a su hermano y tal parece que lo consiguió

¡ya te he dicho miles de veces que ella tan solo es mi amiga! – replico el castaño causando que Piximon le diera un golpe en la cabeza

Deja de estar gritando Tai piii, por cierto si quieren desayunar dos de ustedes tendrán que preparar la comida para os demás piiii

Sabia que ibas a decir algo así – comento el castaño haciendo que piximon le diera otro golpe

Gracias por ofrecerte como voluntario Tai Piii

Valla, así que hoy Tai tendrá el papel de Chef, espero que no tengas el mismo sazón que tu mamá– comento el rubio burlándose del castaño cuando Piximon también le da un golpe en la cabeza

Gracias por ofrecerte para ayudar a Tai

Demonios. Yo y mi gran bocota

Poco después ambos están dentro de la cocina pensando en que preparar cuando Tai vio dos filipinas colgadas así que fue a coger una

¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto el rubio al ver a su amigo

Tu que crees, si vamos a cocinar el desayuno yo creo que deberíamos vernos como verdaderos Chefs

Si tu lo dices – comento cogiendo la otra filipina – sabes, todavía estoy confundido por lo que paso anoche, Qué habrá querido decir Estamos cuando dijo ¿"encontrarte al elegido?

Créeme que si yo lo supiera no estaríamos ahora con la duda

Además hay otra cosa que me intriga, hablo de lo que paso con Agumon y además tu desapareciste de pronto

Te voy a decir algo pero no quiero que se lo digas a los demás, ni siquiera a Sora

Tranquilo soy una tumba

Veras, en el momento en que Agumon digievoluciono a VictoryGreymon, fue como si el y yo fuéramos uno solo, la verdad no se como explicarlo

Estas diciéndome que tu Y Agumon se fusionaron para formar a VictoryGreymon

Por así decirlo

Viejo creo que el hambre ya te esta afectando

Si claro, se ríe de mi el rubio que tiene un mandil que dice "besa al cocinero"

Sera mejor que nos apuremos a preparar esto o seguro que Piximon nos hace limpiar todo nosotros solos

Unos minutos después Tai y Matt regresaban de la cocina con el desayuno de todos y tal parece que todo se veía delicioso, parece que ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo juntos

Valla todo esto se ve delicioso – comento Izzi al oler la comida

Oye, que esperabas de DX, no hay nada que nosotros no podamos hacer – comento el rubio haciendo la señal de una X con las manos

Espera un momento, dijiste ¿DX? – pregunto la pelirroja

Así es , ¿Por qué?

No los escuchaba hablando así desde que íbamos en la secundaria, ¿recuerdan?, el dúo mas famoso de la escuela

Cierto, todavía recuerdo cuando pusimos un bote de pintura en la puerta de la oficina del director – dijo el rubio

Nos dieron un mes de castigo pero valió la pena al ver la cara de Wesker

Por favor chicos tuvieron suerte de que no los hayan expulsado esa vez

O mas bien Wesker no quería perder al jugador estrella del equipo de futbol de la secundaria, además las chicas me iban a extrañar

el famoso chico rompe corazones, pero recuerda que yo también era tan popular con las chicas como tu– comento el rubio abrazando del cuello a Tai para hacerle un cerillo

Los dos chicos solo recordaban de todas las cosas que hacían juntos, Sora solo los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro y al igual que ellos recordaba viejos tiempos.

Me alegra que esos dos vuelvan a actuar como los mejores amigos que son – se dijo a si misma la pelirroja aunque por alguna razón ella no dejaba de mirar a Tai cuando la castaña la interrumpe de sus pensamientos

Esta muy deliciosa la comida, ¿no lo crees Sora?

Si Kari, esta muy deliciosa, ¿no crees que es bueno que esos dos vuelvan a actuar de ese modo?

¿de que hablas Sora? – pregunto Kari sin entender

A lo que me refiero es que e visto a Tai muy cortante a veces con Matt, de hecho la actitud de tu hermano era muy fría desde que murió tu abuelo

Créeme que no fue por eso que mi hermano empezó a sentirse así se solo

¿dijiste algo?

No nada olvídalo mejor sigamos comiendo

El desayuno que Tai y Matt habían preparado no había durado nada, arrasaron con todo y ahora venia la tarea difícil. Limpiar y bueno pues Tai no tubo ninguna objeción en limpiar todos los platos pero para desgracia de el Matt se había escapado así que el estaba solo limpiando los platos cuando Mimí entra en la cocina

¿Quieres que te ayude Tai?

Por supuesto, me caería bien un poco de ayuda

La pelirosa se puso un delantal para acercarse a lavar los platos mientras Tai limpiaba el resto de la cocina cuando Mimi le empieza a hacer preguntas al castaño

¿Aun te gusta Sora verdad?

Oye viniste a ayudarme o a hacerme preguntas

Perdona, es solo que si yo fuera tu aprovecharía que Ella y Matt terminaron su relación – a pesar de que Tai escucho lo que le había dicho Mimí prefirió quedarse callado – Oye mira aquí viene Sora

¿donde? – pregunto el castaño volteando rápido pero solo se encontró con la risa de Mimi

Lo sabia Tai, dime ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Sora?

Oye, créeme que lo e intentado pero siempre tiene que suceder algo

Pobre de ti Tai, me sorprende que puedas luchar contra digimon malignos pero no puedas decirle tus sentimientos a Sora

Oye no te burles, además que tal si ella nada mas me quiere como amigo

Y solo por eso te preocupas, eres un caso perdido Tai – mimi seguía lavando los trastes cuando le llego una idea – lo tengo, que tal si te ayudo con ese problemita

¿Qué harás?, ¿iras como mi mensajera a decirle a Sora

Créeme Tai, eso es algo que tu le tienes que decir en persona, pero creo que se como puedes hacer especial ese momento

¿y como piensas hacer eso?

Tu solo confía en mi – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Tai siguió a Mimi sin entender todavía lo que estaba planeando, ella se metió a su habitación y en su bolso empezó a buscar algo, cuando al fin lo encontró, era una pequeña caja color negro, ella lo abrió descubriendo un pequeño anillo de plata dentro de el para después entregárselo a Tai.

Dale esto, veras que le va a encantar.

Estas segura parece ser mu valioso y la verdad no quiero causarte problemas

Tranquilo, de hecho este iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños

Mimi, todavía faltan 5 meses para el cumpleaños de Sora

Lo se, pero es mejor estar prevenida y asi no comprar algo al ultimo momento, ¿verdad, Tai? – dijo recordándole al castaño aquella vez del broche – bueno no importa creo que es mejor que se lo entregues tu ahora

Ok, pero que tal si me congelo como siempre

Tranquilo campeón que paso con "No hay nada que Taichí Yagami no pueda hacer?

Creo que tienes razón, gracias mimi

Tai salió y fue a buscar a Sora pero no había rastro de ella cuando encontró a su amigo el cual parecía que ya estaba recuperado de la batalla de anoche

¿A donde vas con tanta prisa Tai? – pregunto el dinosaurio a su compañero

Necesitó buscar a Sora, ¿de casualidad no la has visto?

Creo que la vi afuero con Biyomon, creo que se dirigían al bosque a dar un pase

De acuerdo, vamos Agumon tenemos que alcanzarlas

Ambos fueron a buscar a Sora llegando al lugar donde había sido la batalla anoche, y aunque le pareció raro el lugar pero no le tomo mucha atención ya que exactamente allí estaba ella hablando con Biyomon y aunque el castaño no podía escuchar de lo que estaban hablando decio acercarse

Entonces que vas a hacer sora

No lo se, si no me hubiera segado con la popularidad de Matt, créeme que no e estado tan confundida como ahora – comentaba la pelirroja soltando algunas cuantas lagrimas cuando a lo lejos logra ver a su amigo acercarse por lo que intenta secar rápido sus lagrima

¿Qué haces aquí Tai?

Perdonen si las interrumpí pero necesitó decirte algo importante Sora

Deberías estar descansando Tai, si no esa herida volverá a abrise

Lo se pero lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y es que quiero decirte…

Antes de que Tai pudiera terminar de la nada llegaron Astamon y BWarGreymon y se veía que no tenían buenas intenciones

E regresado por mi revancha

No puede ser, ¿Quién los invito a nuestra conversación?

Perdona si los interrumpí, pero aquí esta mi invitación – comento Astamon dándole un fuerte golpe al castaño

¡TAI¡

No te acerque Sora, es muy peligroso, mejor ve y busca a los demás – comentaba el castaño el cual estaba hincado en el suelo adolorido por el golpe

Ya veo, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea – comento Astamon mientras miraba a Sora cuando en ese momento Greymon lo ataca con una mega flama – maldito, me las pagaras

No dejare que le hagan daño a Tai o a Sora

Olvídalo, yo seré tu oponente, por que no digievoluciono a tu nivel mega de nuevo

De acuerdo si tanto quieres luchar eso tendrás – dijo para luego evolucionar a su nivel Mega

Black Wargreymon ahora no es el momento, tu solo ve por la chica

No los dejare – dijo Biyomon que en ese momento evoluciono a Birdramon

Por favor acaso piensas que eres oponente para mi, grave error – Astamon saco la metralleta que traía para empezar a dispararle a Birdramon

_Meteoros Fugases_

Valla que eres persistente, bueno entonces tendré que darte una lección – de un solo salto se dirigió con Birdramon para luego lanzar un destello segando a la enorme Ave para luego atacar – _Combo sobrenatural_ – el ataque de Astamon logro sacar del combate a Birdramon

¡No Birdramon¡ – gritaba Sora desesperada cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Astamon aparece frente a ella – tu vendrás conmigo primor – en ese momento sintió como Tai se colgaba detrás de el

No te dejare que le hagas daño – comento mientras le daba un golpe en la cara

A pesar de ser un simple humano eres una verdadera molestia – comentaba mientras lanzaba a Tai – ahora si no hay nada mas que pueda molestare tendremos que irnos

Astamon solo saco una extraña poción para dejar inocente a la pelirroja y así poder secuestrarla

Listo Black Wargreymon, ya tenemos a la chica, larguémonos de aquí

Pero que pasara con el

Tranquilo, si en verdad es quien pensamos es una buena manera de probarlo ahora vámonos

En ese momento ambos empezaron la huida, pero Tai no iba a dejar que escaparan tan fácil así que subió a la espalda de Wargreymon para tratar de alcanzarlos por el aire y casi lo lograban

Maldita sea por favor Astamon déjame encargarme de ellos

Espera yo lo hare, tu toma a la chica y adelántate

Black Wargreymon le hizo caso a su compañero mientras que Astamon se quedo ahí esperándolos, en ese momento alzo su metralleta y solo esperaba el momento adecuado y justo cuando se acercaron lo suficiente el acciono el gatillo para darle un disparo a Wargreymon que aunque no logro eliminarlo si logro erirlo gravemente haciendo que este volviera a ser Agumon pero antes de que lograran tocar el suelo Astamon logro salvarlos solo para darle un mensaje al castaño

Bien escucha, si quieres ver a tu amiguita de nuevo ven a buscarla, pero no creas que te la entregaremos tan fácil, a cambio queremos que encuentres la Ryu-Senshi, si hace eso prometo que no le haremos daño – comento para después enterrarle su daga en el brazo que Tai ya tenia lastimado – eso fue por el golpe de hace rato – solo le dio un golpe mas a Tai para luego lanzarlo – no lo olvides, te recomiendo que vallas empezando la búsqueda

Tai solo veía con rencor a Astamon antes de quedar completamente inconsciente estaban demasiado lejos para que los demás pudieran encontrarlo cuando en ese momento un digimon desconocido lo ve, y sin dudarlo por un momento llevo al castaño y a Agumon para tratar sus heridas. Mientras tanto en el lugar donde había sido la batalla todos llegaron corriendo después de oír el estruendo de la batalla pero lo único que lograron encontrar fue a Biyomon

Biyomon, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – preguntó el rubio al ver que no estaban ni Tai ni Sora

Se la llevaron, se llevaron a Sora y Tai fue a buscarla pero ellos son demasiado fuertes para el, vallan a ayudarlo por favor


End file.
